Valentine
by sweetdreams-sunnymornings
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie on Valentine's Day. "Talking is overrated, babe." But he tries, because...R & S HEA. Romantic, no Joe. 4 part one-shot


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

***for Two Guns and a Knife who upon reading Mercenaries R Us, said:"What's Next, an appearance on Oprah?" And of course I had an Oprah story! This was written before Oprah retired, of course. enjoy.**

**This begins right after Take a Chance and contiues just prior to Mercenaries R Us **

* * *

><p><strong>~Valentine~ <strong>

**.**

_**Chapter One~ Late, Early or Just in Case?**_

_**.**_

_Stephanie_

**I woke up all snug and comfy**, wrapped in Ranger's arms, enveloped by the heat of his body and the scent of Bulgari and I had a diamond bracelet on my wrist.

_What the fu...?_

I inched my arm away from my body so I could see it better. The bracelet glittered in the dull early morning light. The bracelet looked old—vintage? Antique? It was a ribbon of white metal, probably platinum, totally encrusted with large and small diamonds that formed tiny flowers. The centers of the flowers had the largest diamonds and they were, well, big, maybe 1/4 karat each. If this thing was real it was worth a fortune.

I sighed, thought _nice dream_ and snuggled into my pillow, savoring the weight of Ranger's big body at my back. I slept again.

When I woke up again I was alone, yep, just me and the fab sheets and mounds of pillows and omigod, the diamond bracelet.

I sat up and looked around. The clock said 8 AM, the room was silent and empty, Ranger was long since gone to work.

I spied a note folded on his pillows.

It said, _Truth is - I love you, babe. xx R_

I dialed Ranger's cell.

He said, "Yo."

"Yo yourself."

Silence. I caved and asked, "Ranger, why am I wearing a zillion dollars' worth of diamonds on my arm?"

"Do you like it?"

"...yes."

"Good. "

"But…"

"Think about it, babe."

Disconnect.

I flopped down in my thinking position. _Hmmmmm. One month since….? One year since…? One…Two….? What!_ I slept.

My cell rang a few hours later.

Ranger said, "Did you figure it out, babe?"

"Uh."

"It's okay, babe….It's just because I love you. And—Happy Valentine's Day."

Dead phone. I smiled. _Wow. Who needs roses!_ I relaxed back on the pillows and admired the beautiful bracelet. It was fabulous, intricate and perfect, a work of art. It looked like something you'd see in a glossy magazine, an ad for a fancy NYC jeweler, no price given. _Hmmm…._I sure hoped Ranger insured it.

I dialed Ranger's cell.

"Yo."

"It's November."

Silence.

"You never know, babe."

_OK_, I thought. _That's either really good or really bad._

Ranger's quiet voice said in my ear, "It's good, babe."

I said, "I love you, Ranger." _Please don't get yourself killed._

"Yeah, Steph. I know."

Dead phone. The man said he knew I loved him and then he hung up on me. Geez! On the other hand—wrist, I should say—he gave me a DIAMOND BRACELET! Holy shit. What's with that?

I trudged into his fabulous shower, another day, another dollar.

Huge smile on my face…..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>~_**Truth or Dare**_

_3 months later - mid-February_

**We were having one of those distressingly** healthy, eggwhite omelet breakfasts. Ranger asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

I said, "Oh geez, I can't believe it. Lula is dragging me to a taping of the _**Oprah Winfrey Show**_! In the city."

"Babe."

"Yeah "

"Try not to get on camera, babe."

"I will but with Lula who knows."

"Give Oprah my regards."

"I can't believe you know Oprah Winfrey!"

"I know everybody, Steph. And Rangeman has done some event security for her over the years.""

That smile…and he was gone.

…..

**So, okay, here we are at the TV studio.** Oprah's guest is a woman psychologist/ marriage counselor who does a TV show on TLC. I only watch _What Not to Wear_ and _Say Yes to the Dress_ but whatever. This woman's premise is that not only do men not verbalize their appreciation for their spouses—women don't either. But both sexes _should_. This is apparently Oprah's idea of a suitable Valentine's Day show.

The shrink was saying, "Now ladies, really, think about it. You like your man to tell you that you're sexy…but when was the last time you told him _he_ is hot? Bet a long time ago—if ever!"

I smiled to myself, picturing actually, in all seriousness, _telling_ Ranger he's hot. Nope, not gonna happen, no way.

"And then you wonder why he "forgot" to get you roses today," intoned the shrink.

Oprah said, "Well, let's poll our audience, let's find out if the women are doing their share of the ego stroking."

She asked all the women who were married less than a year to stand up. Lula jumped up and dragged me with her.

"No no no, don't do this to me, Lula. Ranger will kill us!" I whispered desperately.

Of course our hissed conversation got Oprah's attention and she came right over to Lula and me. She put the mike in Lula's face and said, "How long have you been married?"

Lula said, "Six months."

"Do you tell your husband he's hot? Do you tell him he's sexy?"

Lula sighed rapturously, "Oh yeah."

The shrink said, "Good for you!" And Lula preened.

Oprah turned to me. "Are you friends? Do you know her husband?"

I said, "Yes."

"Tell us the truth now. Is your friend building up his ego or is he really a hot guy?"

_Uh oh. Tank is gonna kill us, forget Ranger._

I said, "Her husband is very attractive. Tall, dark, handsome. Beautiful eyes. Great smile. Sexy voice. He's hot, definitely."

Judiciously left unsaid_: Scary. Armed and dangerous. Lethal weapon. But who's counting, right? 'Hot' works too…._

Lula beamed with pride.

Oprah said, "Okay, then, what about you? Is your husband going to be upset when he hears what you said? Will he be jealous?"

"No."

"No? You look like a lady who is very appreciated."

I narrowed my eyes…surely Oprah was not referring to my just-fucked by you know who look!

Oprah went on. "You are wearing serious bling or you have a major QVC Diamonique jones. Which is it?"

I was wearing my wedding rings, my collection of diamond bracelets from Ranger, a Chopard heart choker that he had placed around my throat this morning, whispering _I love you_….and what I thought was discreet platinum Rolex watch. Maybe the bracelets are a bit over the top but Ranger loves to give them to me, most are antique or vintage, diamond and platinum.

I said to Oprah, "You don't expect me to answer that, do you?"

Meaning no way was I gonna say the diamonds are real and then walk out and get mugged on the streets of NYC. Not even with the protection of my usual bodyguards who had stayed with our car.

The shrink asked, "How long have you been married?"

"Awhile."

Oprah asked me, "Obviously your husband shows you how much he appreciates you! What do you do in return?"

Lula snorted, her shocked laughter going the wrong way.

The shrink said, "Do you tell him he's sexy? Good looking? Tell him he's the hottest guy you know? Tell him that he is great in bed?"

They were double-teaming me, the audience was transfixed and avid. Oh shit. My mouth opened but I said nothing.

Oprah said, "Tell us! We'd love to get diamonds like yours. Who needs roses if your man gives you gifts like these, am I right, ladies?"

The audience murmured in the affirmative. Yeah they'd love a Chopard heart, all pave diamonds on a platinum and diamond chain. All $45,000's worth, but who's counting?

I looked Oprah in the eye and said, "My husband would not want me to discuss him on national TV."

Oprah looked at Lula. "She described your man. Tell us about hers."

Lula gulped. "What she said." Lula mimed locking her lips and tossing the key.

Oprah turned back to me. She narrowed her eyes, leaned in close and asked, "Do. You. Tell. your man he is hot?"

I had to giggle. Lula was laughing too.

I said, "Noooooo." I added, "Trust me, you don't want to go there, Oprah."

"I do! Give us a description. Is he old and fat and ugly but rich? What's the deal here, girl?"

The shrink said, "All the more reason to work on boosting his ego. It will pay off in the bedroom, I promise!"

I said firmly, "No way! Look, Oprah, actually you are acquainted with my husband and what I'm gonna do is show you his picture. And let you decide!"

Ranger is not one to allow photos of himself to be taken but Hal had given me a shot of Ranger from the now-famous CNN rescue segment. Hal had put it on my phone for me. It was the famous million dollar smile shot, close up and digitally enhanced. The smile/ the face/ the hair/ the guns/ the—HERO thing!

I opened the photos program on my iPhone and pulled up Ranger's picture. There he was in all his wonderful hot perfect beauty, what can I say. I turned the phone so Oprah could see the photo. She looked then did a double-take. Then she very calmly said, "We have to go to a commercial now."

Guess she recognized Ranger.

The lights on the cameras went to red and Oprah dropped the mike from my face.

She said, "Omigod, you're married to Carlos Manoso!"

The shrink peered over her shoulder at the phone screen. She said, "Omigod he is sooo hot!"

Both she and Oprah fanned themselves just like Connie and Lula used to do back at the bonds office.

Oprah said, "That is one beautiful man you are married to, but you're right. I do not want to go there. He is not someone I'd want to antagonize."

The shrink asked, "Who? What?"

I smiled. "Good call, Oprah. Ranger sends his regards by the way."

"Oh, give him my best!"

And she turned away, dragging the shrink along with her. The cameras came back on and Oprah said, "As always I do respect my audience's right to their privacy. Let's talk to other newlyweds!"

Lula and I sat down. We were both sweating and it wasn't because of the hot TV lights!

_Saved by a cell phone picture_, I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 ~<strong>__** No Price **_

**When I got home that night,** the table was beautifully set with candles, and crystal wine glasses and fine linen. _Ella must be into Valentine's Day,_ I thought. There was a pretty bottle of Cristal in a silver wine cooler and the candles gave off a soft vanilla scent. My neck tingled and I knew Ranger was home. I tossed my bag on the kitchen counter, calling _Hey._

Ranger appeared from the bedroom. He was dressed in black sweat pants and he was toweling his hair dry. He backed me against the counter and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, again, Steph."

Then he kissed me. If you think Ranger's smile is a zillion watts, get a load of his kisses. Neutron bomb power. He raised his head and I said, "Um. Uh…..uh…."

The almost-smile.

"Did you have fun with Oprah, babe?"

I nodded like a fool, my eyes on his mouth, my thoughts on his half-dressed, Bulgari scented body.

He leaned his hips into me a little harder and said softly, "Are you gonna boost my ego, babe? Tell me I'm hot? Tell me I'm sexy? Tell me I'm Superman in bed—and out? What're you gonna do for me, huh? Huh? Are you gonna _pay_ for your diamonds, Steph? Like, _earn_ them?"

He punctuated his questions with kisses on my face and neck and throat.

I leaned back a little, looking into his eyes. Was he angry? He sounded pissed by the end, not teasing.

I said, "No." And pushed him away a little.

"No what?"

"No I'm not gonna say or do those things, Ranger, that's bullshit. Yes you are beautiful, yes you're Superman in bed, yes you are rich and hot and wonderful. But I love you because you're you, Carlos."

_Or whoever..._

His solemn black eyes bored into mine, like he could see my soul. That's okay—I have nothing to hide from this man.

I said again, "I love you, Ranger. I will always love you."

He said, "No price."

I agreed, "No price."

Mercenary-speak for _I love you beyond what words can tell._

He raised his left hand and from somewhere he produced a single perfect red rose, laying it gently on my lips then drawing down to my cleavage if I had one, between my breasts. His knuckles were warm against my skin and oh so gentle. I put my hand on his that held the rose, drawing it to the side a tiny bit, over my heart.

Our eyes said things our voices did not, could not, need not say.

He said, "I love you, babe."

I said, "Yeah, me too. Can we eat now, I'm starved…."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 ~ He saidShe said**_

**Later that night after** we'd made love yet again I lay in his arms feeling his breathing even out and his body relax towards sleep. I thought about letting it go, thinking _not important_. But that's what I had done with Joe always, I never asked what he meant, why he did things, or how he felt.

I said into the silent darkness, keeping my voice soft and calm, "Why were you angry with me earlier? What did I do?"

"You've never seen me angry, babe."

"That's not an answer."

"Nothing. Bad day."

Okay, I know I'm not important enough to be the cause of his bad day. Suddenly I felt very small and worthless and useless.

Silence.

Then Ranger sat up and flipped the light on. He said, "Stephanie, you are not unimportant to me. I love you."

I said, "Stay out of my mind, Ranger."

He said, "Usually I try but what you are thinking… it's so...uh…wrong, babe. I love you. You always brighten my day. The only way you could be a cause of my bad day would be if someone tried to harm you."

I drew a sharp breath. I was sure I'd have heard if one of the guys had been hurt, a sure way to ruin Ranger's day. But was _he_ hurt, I wondered. He could have ordered the men not to tell me. I sat up too, my eyes searching his body for injuries. His face and front looked okay. I took his hand checking for bruised or swollen knuckles….

"Steph, stop. I wasn't hurt, no one was hurt. You must know I never get hurt, or even marked, in a fight."

"You could get shot!"

"But I didn't. Everything is fine, babe, please don't cry."

I nodded, trying to swallow my tears.

"It was just a bad day, Steph, I wasn't angry with you, I'm sorry if I frightened you…."

I suppose I should say he didn't scare me but the truth is, he does. Oh, not that he would ever, _ever_ hurt me physically or even emotionally, at least not on purpose. But I was afraid I'd do the wrong thing, say the wrong thing, be the wrong woman,….I gulped a sob….. And our relationship would end, just like _that_, in the blink of an eye, snap of a finger.

He leaned down looking into my eyes and reading my mind. I ducked away to hide my tears.

His hand gently cupped my jaw and turned my face to his.

"Look at me, Steph. Please. You can't destroy my love for you by saying or doing something that you think is less than perfect. That isn't what love is, at least not my love. When I say I will always love you, I mean it. You have to trust me, Stephanie."

I think to myself, _He is out of my league, so wonderful so beautiful, so perfect and someday he will leave you._

"Not gonna happen, babe."

My eyes narrowed, my tears forgotten.

Long silence, then I guess Ranger decided to make an effort too...

He finally said, "I was annoyed because of the way that woman spoke about us, it was demeaning, it trivialized what I feel for you. I would never offer you expensive gifts in return for sex."

He added, "Love is not synonymous with _buy_ or _owe_."

Ranger took a deep breath, calming and centering himself. His eyes were dark and dense and solemn. His beauty was heart-rending, his aura focused and serious.

He said, "The first night we slept together I told you there is no price for what we give each other. Not financial, not emotional. There is no owing and no paying. Love means giving and accepting. When I said there was no price it meant that I love you—no conditions, forever. I won't cheat on you or betray you, I won't leave unless you tell me you no longer want me or that being with me makes you unhappy or afraid."

His words were beautiful and thoughtful but I had to smile at the end.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

He did the little chin tilt, his mini-nod. Maybe his eyes smiled a little. He finished his speech, continuing, "The diamonds are just for fun, they are tokens or symbols, but they only mean I love you. I enjoy buying pretty things for you, I like to picture your face when you open the box or how the thing will look against your beautiful creamy skin, or how much I'll enjoy putting it on you…and then taking it off again. The presents are just for fun, babe."

"Not everyone thinks of, ahem!—five or six-figure diamonds as _fun,_ Ranger."

"I like diamonds."

_... ... ..._

_**Later...**_

"Ranger."

"Yeah."

"There's no point in trying to communicate, like we're adults, if you're just gonna do the ESP thing and read my mind."

"Sadly, you don't seem to be able to read my mind, babe."

"No I can't. I guess that's why I wanted to talk about—stuff."

"Talking is overrated, babe. Actions speak louder than words. Let me show you…."

_Oh boy!_

_**Later still...**_

"Ranger."

"Uh huh."

"What you said. About love and loving me, that was very beautiful...Thank you, " I added somewhat shyly.

"Go to sleep, babe. I have to get up in less than two hours."

_**the end**_


End file.
